clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Glitches on Club Penguin Island
This page is a list of glitches found on Club Penguin Island. Glitches or bugs are errors on Club Penguin Island that have appeared due to programming or other features on the rest of the game. Rules *'Please do not remove outdated glitches. This page is for every glitch ever discovered.' *'Please do not post glitches that don't work here.' *'If you find a new glitch, feel free to add it here. Out of bounds Mt.Blizzard *Go to the ending of the chairlift then jump/walk on the roof of the first aid building *Next jump onto the satellite and then from satellite dish to rocks on edge of cliff. Follow those rocks to the right all the way to the end and then come back and forth and eventually you should fall to the left of the tree allowing you to go behind the first aid building. Mt.Blizzard (Continued) * Go on the snow mound to the right of a Crate Co. minigame sign but to the left of the bridge in a tube. * Use a hydro hydrant while facing toward the screen. * It may take a few tries to get high enough but move over the invisible wall towards the screen. * Getting to the other track may be impossible with this method though Swimming out of bounds Beacon Boardwalk *If you are a member, stay with a tube, close to the shore, at the unprotected area of the Iceberg. *Try going towards the sea. *When you are nearly falling down, quickly get the tube out and get it back. You may have to try some times to succeed. *If you go too far, you will automatically be transported to your respawn point (decided by where you were when you logged in, or changed by where you last went to your settings) Additionally, you can go to the rock where The Migrator crashed in Ep. 1 - Leaky Landing. It was nicknamed "Potato Island" by the community. *While at the sea, access your settings to set your spawn point, and go back to the game. *Spam the tube button when you fall (may not work). *When you get high in the air, set your spawn again before you fall. *It may take a while to get to there. Sea Caves *While in The Sea Caves, swim towards the 'Glow Grotto. *Midway in the tunnel leading towards it, you will see a treasure chest. *Make sure you have replenished your oxygen and be sure to keep going back and forth between attempts to get oxygen as if you drown you will be spawned back on the surface. *Try to nudge your way into the hole by continuously tapping the boost button while facing towards the small gap between the chest and wall. *It may take a few tries but it may happen in either two ways: **You managed to get behind the chest; **You managed to swim over both the chest and wall and instantly out of bounds. Once you have managed to get behind the chest, don't stop tapping the swim button. Keep trying to squeeze yourself into the crevasse behind the chest by changing your angle of attack into the wall. On top of the Welcome Shop *Try jumping on top of the Change Rooms. It may take a few tries. *Change your spawn by going to the settings. Jump to the rock behind the Change Rooms. *Spam the tube button. Vibrant shade of blue Sometimes after using party supplies or any gear, penguins will turn into a vibrant shade of blue and their items will disappear. However, only other players can see this glitch. Tutorial Glitches Swap to Decal Bug Once you are told to talk to Aunt Arctic to make your outfit, some people may not be able to switch to decals to continue, making the game impossible to continue. This is a very common glitch on PC. * This can be fixed my using a mobile device instead of PC. * If the glitch persists, use the "Clear-Cache" button in settings. Friend Request Bug '''!This Glitch Has Not Yet Been Thoroughly Tested! If a player enters the mysterious box world, they can explore a small area with a good amount of treasure. If the player has not yet completed the friend request tutorial, the tutorial will begin when clicking on another player in the mystery box world. If a player follows the tutorial, after clicking the "Send Friend Request" button the tutorial highlights will stay on the players screen while the character interface will close. Tubing Through Floor When the player is at Alpine, members can use their tube to float around the lake. Under the fishing area the player can prop their tube on top of the grass, allowing them to partially jump through the blue section of the floor. Waterslide Barrier Walking Under the waterslide in Alpine, there is an absence of the map barrier behind the rope constraints. If the player forces a tube against the absence then disable it, it will leave the player with their avatar leaning and slowly shuffling against the barrier.